SuperOverlordMeep
For Meep140's other forms, see (Insert non-existent pages here) "This Again? How many times do I have to beat your character's metal skull in before you realize mine is better?" -'SuperOverlordMeep' to the creator of Joke Master Mecha Sonic Summary NOTE: 'This is not a "shot" at any MUGEN character creator and everything is only in good fun. From unknown origin, Meep140 desires to become the strongest character creator MUGEN has ever seen. And he wants everyone to know exactly who created the character who just kicked last the strongest character in MUGEN's ass. He desires to better himself through fighting, then buffing himself so that he can beat whoever he lost to last. His true avatar takes the form of Master Mecha Sonic, but a redder form. Then he said f*** that and just used the cheapest character in MUGEN that wasn't supposed to be cheap, Onslaught made by Xslaught. With his unlimited Meepling army and not-having-to-wait-until-round-two-to-transform, he went on to best characters such as Rare Akuma and Limiter Cut Broly, both of witch seem to be the only ones able to be able to force him into his second form before their inevitible deaths. He eventually lost to Limiter Cut Broly on two occasions, but the gods where on LCB's side the first and LCB WAS a god in the second. He also has a rivalry with Joke Master Mecha Sonic, but that always is similar to the rivalry between Ken Masters and Rufus. He is also one of the few "Cheapies" that ever takes himself seriously, though will leave that nature behind when he taunts his foes. Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier]]: '''At least '''Low -1 (Was THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS close to defeating Rare Akuma) | At least High -1 '(Defeated Rare Akuma in a matter of seconds in real time), but lower then '''Nuke Tier+ '(Lost to Limiter Cut Broly God Edition) 'Name: '''SuperOverlordMeep, Meep140 '''Origin: 'M.U.G.E.N. '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unkown, at least 18 (Skilled programmer) Classification: '''MUGEN character creator, not Onslaught. '''Powers and Abilities: All of Onslaughts powers but ramped up to massive levels, buffing himself, MEEPLINGS 4 DAYZ! Attack Potency: 'At least '''Nuke-Tier Level '(Can keep up with Limiter Cut Broly) | Higher then 'Rare Level '(Could keep up with and KILL Rare Akuma) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'''Speed]]: Irrelivent (Can teleport) | Unlimited '(can keep up with Limiter Cut Broly) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelivent '''(Is a fighting game character) | ''Same as first form, but in italics'' 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Nuke Tier '(Can heavily damage Limiter Cut Broly and Rare Akuma) | 'Nuke Tier+++ '(Can kill Limiter Cut Broly) 'Durability: Nuke Tier+++ '(Can take hits from Rare Akuma and Limiter Cut Broly) | Head is '''Nuke Tier+++, Body is Unlimited '(Can only be damaged in the head) '''Stamina: Limitless '(I mean, duh) 'Range: The entire MUGENverse '(Is a content creator and a fighter) '''Standard Equiptment: '''Giant not-Onslaught armor '''Intelligence: Unlimited '''in MUGENverse '''Weaknesses: '''A fair fighter that won't just make himself unhittable to win that also heals you when going into his second form. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques All of Onslaught's moves Spamming Meeplings Giant insta-kill laser Key: 1st form | Second Form Other Notable Victories: Rare Akuma Limiter Cut Broly Notable Losses: Limiter Cut Broly God Edition Stalemates: Category:M.U.G.E.N. Category:Male Characters Category:Robots